A Dragons Real Home
by ShadowWingsForever
Summary: Lucy, Shiver and Brittney are all in a guild together and hate it there. Angel Hearts has changed, for the worse. Lucy has a plan for her and her sisters to leave. Can Fairy Tail and the Grand Magic Games help the 3 young Dragon Slayers? The only thing is, no one but Master Pepper knows that they're Dragon Slayers, and she's dead.
1. The Beginning of the end

**A/N: Hey guys. So me and my best friend badwolfforever (Check her out) Came up with this idea. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter one: The beginning of the end.**

**Natsu's POV**

We had finally made it back to the guild and I was telling happy what happened on our mission because he stayed with Wendy and Carla,

"Our mission was soooooooo boring, all we got to do was get some book and destroy it, but Erza didn't do it, she gave to book to the person who wanted us to destroy it! But the book had some spell on it so when the guy touched it the spell broke." I exclaimed, throwing my arms around in a frantic manner.

"Then the dude turned out to be some writers son and he wasn't even rich! I mean he lied to us and he tried to destroy his dads last piece of work. Some people would kill for something like that!"

I sunk back into my chair when I finished my rant

"All right listen up you brats! This years Grand Magic Games are going to be tough, so I want you all to be very careful! The people taking part are going to be six this year so I chose Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Grey, Wendy and Natsu and Mire-Jane as our reserve! Now I want you all to be very careful this year because we're only sending in one team and it is going to be tougher. Good luck to you all. I want everyone who was picked to come to my office."

There was a chorus of groans from some people who wanted to get picked and a few gasps, because no one thought that master would send Wendy in because she's so young. But everyone cheered anyway.

"We're Fairy Tail, we can bet anything they throw at us!" some yelled in the crowd of wizards. I yelled in agreement and started to the second floor where masters office is.

"Hey gramps what you want to talk to us about?!" I yelled as I busted through the door of his office.

"Would you be quite and sit down! Now your all here you know what happened last year?" Master said and we all nodded. I kept quite because I knew that it must important if master wanted us all here for a debrief.

"Well this year will be much harder. A guild I used to know is competing and I know they will get through. They are very powerful even if they aren't a major guild like us. Their guild master died two years ago."

I felt my mouth drop and a gasp come out. Wendy's eyes widened and so did Laxus's, Gageel's and Erza's. Grey had the same expression I did. But master just look sad I I just barely caught a slight hint of sadness and pain in his eyes.

"She was an old friend of mine. Now their guild has changed into one like Sabbertooth, there name is Angel Hearts-"

"That's the guild with the dragon slayers that killed there dragons." Laxus said, anger in his eyes and a snarl pulled at mine and Gageel's lips.

"No, Laxus. They didn't kill their dragons!" Master shouted and we all froze. Why did he shout at a simple comment? Did Laxus say something wrong?

"What do you mean master? Everyone knows what them three dragon slayers did to their dragon's," Erza said in a confused voice. WHAT ERZA'S CONFUSED!

"They didn't kill their dragon's, I know they didn't. Because they would never do something like that to there family." Masters eyes were down cast and he sighed.

"Never mind that, I want you all to train hard for the next week. You will need to increase your magic power and your physical strength. So I'm going to send you to a special training ground in Clover town." Master smiled at us and we all smiled back.

We left the next morning and here's the bad part...

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO TAKE A TRAIN!" I cried because you know, I _really_ don't like trains.

"Oh shut up flame-brain. Its too far to walk, remember," Grey rolled his eyes and Laxus and Gajeel laughed while Erza kept talking to Mira-Jane and Wendy was talking to Carla and Happy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICE PRINCESS!" I yelled at him, a vain bulged on my head.

"I THINK YOU HEAD ME, OR ARE YOU DEF AS WELL AS STUPID!" oh he didn't.

"ARE YOU TRING TO START SOMETHING SQUENTY, CAUSE I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"will you two stop or do I have to make you," Erza glared at us and the dark, scary aura surrounded her and Grey and me whimpered and said we were sorry.

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as my sisters scream to me but the sound was lost in the cries of

encouragement for Mercy to beat me. Another blow hit my full force in the chest. I let out a small whimper and I went crashing to the other side of the guild. I hit the wall and all air left my lungs in a short gasp. My legs gave out under me making me hit the floor with a sickening thump and crack.

I would not let ant of them see my in pain, I had to stay strong for my sisters. I was all they had left. But if I fought back I would get punished by the guild master. So I sucked up the pain and got up to my feet, wiping the blood off of my face and limped over to the place where my sisters were crying.

"Lucy! Why did you do that?! You know she could kill you if you don't fight back!" Shiver yelled at me, tears streaming out of the chocolate brown eyes.

That's the only thing the only thing me and my sisters have in common about our appearance, the chocolate brown eyes that people around town say are so intense that only out family has them. You couldn't find eyes like ours anywhere.

Brittany was crying her eyes out and hugged my leg, begging me to stop with the fighting and saying that she was sorry for all the trouble she cause me.

"It wasn't your fault. You tripped, they shouldn't have blamed you for something anyone could have done," I said, my cut and bruised face void of all emotion and I gazed down to her tear stained face.

"I should have helped." I glanced at shiver and sighed. She always wanted to help, but I wouldn't let her get herself hurt on something I could handle.

"I told you already, I wont let you get hurt by _them_," I said in a hard tone that said to drop it. Shiver looked down, her white bangs covered her eyes.

"I know, but I feel so useless when your getting beat up and you aren't even aloud to fight back. Everyday they do this to you, Its not fair," her down cast eyes glistened with tears and I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I promise that I will get us out of here. All we have to do is get Master really mad so he blows his top and spills his little secrete, then we will be able to join Fairy Tail. It's a guild that is far, far away from here and we'll be safe. Master Makarov will let us join him. I know he will. He knows the truth."

I rest my head on top of hers and hold both my sisters to me. Brittany's red/brown hair was stuck to her face because of the tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes. Her arms lifted from my legs to my waist and she held on tight.

"All right everyone I wait you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say. This year we are going to take part in the Grand Magic Games and become the most powerful guild in Fiore!"

The deafening cheers filled the room, but not the warm we-going-to-give-it-our-best-shot cheer. It was the we're-going-to-do-anything-to-win-no-matter-what cheer. The bad kind.

"But we have a problem and that problems name is Fairy Tail."

They were going to hurt Fairy Tail! I can't let them get hurt. I promised Makarov that I wouldn't let any harm come to Fairy Tail as long as I live and breath.

"We'll kill those Fairy's," "They're so weak, we could beat them with our eyes closed," and many other things were yelled out about killing Fairy Tail and that this guild is the best.

"The people taking part are Mercy, Jaden, Ryan, Brittany, Shiver and Lucy ! We will win this year!"Master Raven pumped his arm into the air, his black hair swished at the sudden movement. His charcoal black eyes glared at me and my sisters with a sick, sadistic smile on his face.

I kept my face and eyes blank so he couldn't see my fear. I would have to fight Fairy Tail! I couldn't- no, I wouldn't hurt them. A plan started to form in my head and I knew exactly what to do to get us set free from he evil grips of this guild and maybe get the guild disbanded for cruelty to other members.

"I want all the chosen to go and train. We will beat Fairy Tail once and for all. Master Pepper made a bad dissuasion to make an alliance with them weakling Fairy's and I'm going to set this right!"Master Raven called out and the guild followed suit and started to drink again.

I pulled my sisters out of the guild and started for our house.

"What are we going to do, Lucy? We can't hurt Fairy Tail if we want to get into their guild!" Brittany cried out, worry and fear cover her face and filled her eyes. I would give anything to see my sisters smile again and see them happy and safe. But I know I can only do that one way.

"I know what we're going to do," I said locking eyes with Shiver and I noticed something I hadn't before. Shivers bright brown eyes had tiny flakes of silver swimming in her them.

"I have a plan." I grinned and I'm pretty sure that I had an evil glint in my eye.

"A good one."


	2. The Games part 1-Arrival

**A/N Hey guys, another chapter on this story, but you can see that can't you... Oh well. Again this chapter will be viewed by a fellow writer before it will be published. Her name is badwolfforever. Check her out on Fan fiction. Now on with the story!**

**Natsu POV**

The week of TORTURE went as follows:

Day one: physical strength. e.g. carrying boulder's up hills. Much harder than it sounds, intense work-outs and laps.

Day Two: Heart strength. e.g. more laps, Swimming, skipping. Yeah we had to do SKIPPING!

Day Three: Magical Training. e.g. Pushing our magical limits, 'training' which was just fighting with on another and more laps.

Day Four: Speed. e.g. races, even more laps and running dogging magical attacks, normal attacks and boulders and large rocks.

Day Five:Combat training. e.g. fighting, hand-to-hand combat and fighting with weapons.

Day Six: Rest.

Day Seven: Home.

The ride home was a lot easier than the ride there cause Erza knocked me out. But I still felt sick when we go off the train. I only felt better when I saw the train leave, knowing that we don't have to get on another one.

"Master wants to see us before the guild departs from the games." Erza stated in a no nonsense tone of voice that could make a king do what ever she wanted.

"When do we leave for the games?" Wendy asked, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"As soon as we talk with Master," I paled. That means I have to get on another train in the same day!

I groaned in protest be followed Erza and the others back to our home, our guild.

When we reached the big oak doors of our guild I kicked them open, catching the attention of my guild mates.

"We're back from training!" I yelled as I walked up to the stairs which leads to the second floor and to masters study. I opened the door and walked in with my team behind me.

"Your back. Good, I have news for you." Master glanced at the computer sitting on his desk and then back at us. I look him right in his eyes and I saw the held sadness and distress. I could smell a hint of salt from him which told me he had been crying.

"Yes Master?" I glanced at Erza. Had she seen the signs too?

"I just wanted to tell you to try your best and always remember no matter what that we are a family and that we always look after each other." Master looked down when he finished his little speech. I just caught the words he muttered under his breath. 'But I couldn't'. there was a hint of guilt in his eyes and before I could ask him why Erza started talking.

"Always Master. If that was all we must be going now," with that she turned around and walked out if the room. I gave Master one last glance and followed everyone out of the room.

"All right we're going now. We will see you at the Games." Erza yelled holding her right hand up with her pointer finger and thumb in the shape of an L. Our guilds sign.

I smiled and copied her along with the rest of the guild as they cried out words of encouragement. I grinned and waved them goodbye as we left the guild. I must have looked like a mad-man cause when I turned around I saw Wendy and Mira-Jane laughing and shaking their heads and Gray looking at me in a way like I was an idiot.

"What are you looking at, Ice princess?" I snapped, glaring at Gray.

"You, Idiot," he snapped back, glaring just as hard.

"Are you two fighting?" A shiver went through my body as I turned to the glare of Erza.

"Not at all. We're best friends, right Gray?" I nudged him. I do wanna die today.

"Yeah, best friends forever," he replied, his voice strained. I didn't like this as much as he does.

"Good, the train should be here to pick us up now." she turned around and entered the train station. Wait, when did we get here? I must have zoned out. Oh well.

When we got on the train we took our seats in a cart with our guilds name above the archway. The room was nice for being on a train. I liked it. The walls were a indigo colour and the floor was a nice dark wood.

"Wow, in here is pretty," Wendy breathed.

"Yeah," Mira sighed.

Then the train started moving.

I groaned and fell to the floor. I felt sick and my head started spinning. I don't know why I go on trains. I wish I had wings, like Happy. Then I could go anywhere fast and not take the train!

I started seeing black dots as the train sped up. In a matter of seconds I was out cold.

**Lucy POV**

I pulled Brit closer to me by her shoulders and had the other hand holding Shiver's. I held them close as we made our way to the train station. I glanced to my left and then to my right. Master Raven had made sure we wouldn't run from this, it's not like we could run away anyway. He would just hunt us down, again.

"The train will be here soon," Jaden said, staring forward, eye's void of emotion. I took a quick glance at the train tracks farther down the rail where the train should be coming down. With me advanced hearing, I could hear the train coming.

It was 10 minutes away. Sighing I moved my eyes away from the track and started to pay attention to Mercy.

"When we get there you can wonder around but be back before 12. That's when the elimination challenge starts. It will most likely be the sky labyrinth. We'll use Jaden's transportation magic to get to the finish line, get it, got it, good."

To be honest, I wasn't paying attention really. She could go on and on about something so simple, a couple words would be enough. I didn't roll my eyes though, I didn't sigh, I didn't do anything but stand a pretend I was listening.

I knew what would happen if she thought I was ignoring her and I don't want _that_ to happen again.

The train pulled up to the station 8 minutes later, it's wheels squeaking to a stop in front of us. We were heading to the GMG and this train would take us to the town it was being held in. All the guilds get on a train to go there.

I knew that the boy's didn't like trains, they have motion sickness just like most dragon slayers but Shiver and I don't get it due to the fact we can use sky dragon slaying magic. I pushed my blond hair out of my eyes and stood straighter.

"Get our bags," Mercy sneered at us as she passed. I held my tongue and went to grab their bags. I picked up the boys and mine, Shiver got Mercy's, hers and Brittany's.

Once we bored the train Shiver and I sent the bags in the compartment reserved for our guild. I looked the sign that held out guild mark. It use to bring me great pride knowing I was about of such a strong and worth while guild but now... I don't know any more.

Brittany had fallen asleep on Shiver who's eyes were dropping. We hadn't gotten much sleep last night, being forced to clean the guild after another fight had broken out hadn't help us very much.

"Get some sleep. You'll need you energy for later," I whispered in a soft tone to Shiver. Glancing at me she nodded and closed her eyes. She was out cold soon after.

I let my eyes wander to the closer compartments that held the other teams for the GMG. Right across from us was Blue Pegasus, no comment. To the left of them was mermaid heel, an all girl guild...interesting. To the right of Blue Pegasus was Quarto Cerberus, I would stay away from them, their a little...too different.

I couldn't see Fairy Tail from here. It would take around 6 hours to get to the capital so I better rest before the elimination challenge.

_**Time skip-Capital City.**_

We got off the crowded train to be greeted by a beautiful city full of flowers and smiling people. I can't believe that people could actually be this happy and care-free all the time!

"Thank god! Solid, unmoving ground!" someone yelled behind me. I stiffened, the scent of four dragon slayers hit. Four. Shiver had got the same bags that she took on and was standing beside me, stiff as well.

Glancing at her I saw her wide eyes staring helplessly back at me. I nodded my head to Brittany who was still half asleep. Getting me silent message she made her way over to Brittany and pulled her behind her slightly.

Sighing I turned around to be greeted by one of the most shocking things I have ever seen. Fairy Tail with fourdragon slayers. Four. I knew they had fire and lightning dragon slayers but what were the other two. I turned my head back to my 'team' and walked forward to avoid contact with them. I couldn't talk to them yet. That would ruin everything.

"Take our bags to the hotel, okay. And don't drop them!" Mercy glared at us and walked off with Ryan and Jaden.

"I don't know way we put up their crap!" I turned to Shiver and offered a small smile, knowing that would help to ease her anger. Ever seance I was beat by the guild, I closed my emotions off so that the guild wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

I can't focus on that right now. With a light shake of my head I took hold of the ebony handles on the magic suit cases and with little effort I lifted them up onto my shoulder. Extending my left hand to my younger sister, who was still half asleep, she held on and flashed me her bright smile.

"Lets go. I don't want to deal with their anger today," I mumbled with a light shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah, I could do with some food!" Shiver sighed and fell into a trance, most likely thinking about food. I let out a soft, breathy laugh and walked ahead to the hotel.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shiver ran to my side, luckily remembering to lift the bags she had to carry.

I wish that we could go to the guild Master Pepper wanted us to go to if Raven took control over the guild. She always said that one gets their strength from the people around them, to protect them, their friends and family.

Her brother was the Master of a guild. She had told us the when the time comes we will have to go to that guild and stay there, that they would protect us so that I wouldn't have to do it all alone any more.

I will make you proud Master. They won't feel pain any more.

I promise.


End file.
